Ilusiones
by SakurakoujiSakura
Summary: Clichè, lo sé. Pero me encanta.! Les va a gustar también.


Tsim Sha Tsui - Kowloon, Hong Kong, China 23:35 hs.

Abrí la puerta sin ánimo, tire el portafolio junto a la mesa de la entrada. Era lo mismo de ayer, y seria lo mismo mañana. La misma rutina de trabajo, la misma soledad al llegar a casa.

"No hay éxito sin sacrificio, hijo" fue el intento de disculpa de mi padre cuando no asistió, otro año consecutivo, a la fiesta de mi cumpleaños. En ese entonces solo tenia doce años, no comprendía a los adultos, no discernía lo quimérico de la realidad que me rodeaba. Hoy, con treinta años sobre los hombros, un doctorado en leyes, un cargo importante, una vida lujosa llena de derroche comprendo al fin lo que mi padre vivió, lo que sufrió y más que nada comprendo; por fin la tristeza en sus ojos.

Me tire en el sofá, exhausto. No tenia ni ánimos ni fuerza para llegar hasta mi habitación y mucho menos hasta mi cama. Mañana sería otro día igual de duro y solo tenia menos de seis horas para descansar.

Intente conciliar el sueño pero me fue inútil. Recuerdos de mi infancia afloraban en mi memoria, sin permiso. Cerré fuerte los ojos, como si así pudiera evitarlos. Me levante ya frustrado, cuando me sucedía eso me era imposible conciliar el sueño sin algún somnífero, camine hacia el bar de la sala y me serví un vaso de whisky. Pero eso solo lo empeoro.

Me recosté en el escritorio y termine de beber el segundo vaso consecutivo, a mi alrededor todo era paz y tranquilidad. Que más da, si estaba tan solo como un perro callejero, o quizá peor.

"Ningún éxito en la vida recompensa el fracaso en el hogar" había oído una vez, y cuanta razón. Odia tener poder, influencias, dinero y nada de eso recompensaba la soledad que me consumía. Nada tapa mi ineptitud para mantener una relación, mucho menos formar una familia. Soy un vivo ejemplo de que "La felicidad completa no existe". -Sonreí. Me sentía tan patético, pero lamentarme no me ayudaría; de eso estaba seguro.

Abandone el vaso vació sobre una de las mesas y me dirigí energético a mi computadora portátil. Tenia un plan. Solo necesitaba un cómplice. Eran exactamente las 01:04 a.m. y por la diferencia horaria lo encontraría despierto.

Londres - Inglaterra, Reino Unido, 08:05 hs.

-Sr. Eriol tiene una llamada de su primo.- dice la mucama.

-Shaoran.?- no puede evitar extrañarme, en China eran siete horas menos, quizá le había sucedido algo a tía Eiren, o tío Hien; no había otra explicación para que mi primo me llamara.

Deje las suposiciones de lado y tome el teléfono. Calme mi voz antes de contestar, la serenidad era muy importante en casos como este.

-Xiao.?.- tanteé la situación.

-Si primo, quien más.?- sonaba vivo, era claro indicio que nadie corría peligro de muerte. Si no llamaba para darme una muy mala noticia entonces si estaba intrigado.

-Que sucede.?- solté sin respirar, lo hoy sonreír y eso me colmo.

-Ya dímelo me tienes en ascuas, por Dios.- casi grite, después de no recibir respuesta; ya me había sentado y tenia los anteojos en mi mano libre; era reducido el grupo de personas que lograba inquietarme, pero solo mi único primo, por suerte, era el lograba sacarme completamente.

-Necesito tu ayuda, quiero encontrar una esposa.- juro por mi madre que mi respiración se detuvo y mi mente quedo completamente en blanco. Esperaba cualquier estupidez, desde que se había inclinado a la homosexualidad hasta que ya era Primer ministro de su país. Pero eso.! Ni en mis mas locos y absurdos sueños había oído a mi primo hablar de "esposa"; no después de Hikari, por supuesto.

-Como? Repitelo.- le ordene, necesitaba que me confirmara que estaba despierto.

-No seas imbécil Eriol. Me tomaré unas vacaciones la próxima semana y quiero tener varias opciones.- sonaba bastante serio, muy serio.

-Y vendrás a buscarla aquí.? o quieres que viaje a China?.-pregunte, ya mi lógica era obsoleta, él lo había confirmado.

-Quiero que investigues posibles candidatas, ya sabes. Nada de casafortunas ni niñas mimadas. Quiero una mujer, con todas sus letras. No me importa la nacionalidad- me hablo, pero yo seguía anonadado.

-Eriol.?- exclamo. Y por fin reaccione.

-Si,si aún sigo aquí,solo que... tía Eiren ya lo sabe.- indague.

-Por supuesto que no, ya deja de ser tan imbécil.!. Si mi madre es entera se empeñara en hacer de casamentera y no lo soportaría. Busca lo que te pedí y nos vemos en una semana.- y colgó. Era la primera vez que alguien lograba dejarme en la luna, literalmente.

Después de superar el shock sonreí como estúpido. Por fin vería a mi primo como una persona normal. Por mi cuenta corría que él encontrara a su musa. Dejo de llamarme Eriol Hiraguizawa si no le consigo a mi primo una buena esposa.


End file.
